


Contrast

by GirlOfHope



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfHope/pseuds/GirlOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers to episode Four. Just a small one shot I made a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrast

The contrast between light and shadow, black and white, was something that Max remembered Mr Jefferson focused on primarily in his classes. He would be apt to point out how powerful an image can be if the balance in monochrome was achieved correctly. It seemed like most of his prized photographs were in black and white, polaroids, printed or digital photos.

The shadows covered half of Mark Jefferon's face as he, already on the taller side, now towered over Max. The gun that was in his grip nearly slipped, almost falling to the ground. Max raised her right hand, her head began turning, as if it were on a swivel and it had been spun around fully about one hundred times. For a single, solitary moment Mr Jefferson showed some… remorse, regret, maybe?

Max couldn't rewind, she could stop Chloe from being shot through the head, not able to warn her best friend. Would she be able to speak to Warren again? Max was actually anticipating their "date" for the drive in movie, and she might not have be able to make it. Kate would still be in the hospital, hopefully her family had been to see her.

All Max could do was well wish. Her thoughts even drifted to Victoria, the prissy bitch with a shitload of talent. Why was she so stuck up and cliché when she could easily be a kind rich girl?

Why did all of this rewinding time shit happen to her? She had prevented William's death, which ended up screwing Chloe over, saved Chloe numerous times beforehand, and now when she had to do it again her powers fucked up. Just like with Kate; Max was just lucky she had saved Kate when she was able to.

Now, the lessons on shadows giving a new meaning plagued Max, filled her head with lectures. The gentle, soft words from her very handsome teacher now seemed like an extremely distant dream, a happier time than that of the devil who towered over her. He held a predatory gaze over her, like she was a bag of meat, or something.

**Author's Note:**

> I just read this back, and thought, I should post it to another site. Plus, I think Episode four was my favourite out of the first season of Life Is Strange.
> 
> I might do more stuff on Life Is Strange, but the story also got a bit real for me about a year ago, so I haven't written anything for it since then. The spark may come back though. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
